1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices and more particularly pertains to a new measuring device for aiding a person in simultaneously determining the correct height of a dartboard and the proper distance between the dartboard and a toe line marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of measuring devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,588 describes a device adapted for indicating the distance between first down markers on a football field. Another type of measuring device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,662, which measures first down distance and which also emits a visible lie on a football field. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,307 which includes an assembly adapted for aiding a person in determining proper placement of a pool rack on a pool table.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to not only measure a proper height for the positioning of a dartboard on a wall, but that also provides and indication of where a toe line marker is to be drawn so that a person using the dartboard knows the proper distance to be standing from the dartboard. It is preferred that both of these measurements may be taken simultaneously to allow a more accurate, as well as more efficient, measurement.